Rub A Dub Dub
by Kaya Winn
Summary: Cedric goes in for a bath, but he finds something very shocking. "F…Fred, d…don't tease." George whimpered pleadingly. "Please…" Cedric is doomed.


So this is a story I wrote because I just really like Cedric and the twins^^ I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any harry potter characters, plots, themes, or ideas...which kinda stinks.

Rub A Dub Dub

A Cedric, George, and Fred story.

Cedric Diggory sighed softly as he moved through eh dark halls of Hogwarts nearing the end of his rounds. Tired, sore, and immensely frustrated he headed for the prefect's baths hoping to sooth his sore muscles, his growing headache, and his long ignored libido. He had caught four couples snogging in reclusive areas of the halls, and they had been way into it. Cedric had scolded them and sent them back to their common rooms, even though he knew they had simply found another dark corner, and felt his frustrations increasing with every couple he found.

It was as if all of Hogwarts was on some sex craze and somehow he had been left out, his often low self esteem was really taking a battering. Sure he knew he was pretty, and he knew a lot of people envied him but he, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why.

He yawned lightly to himself, shaking his head free of such thoughts and strode through the halls once more. There was nothing wrong with him that a hot bath and a good wank couldn't cure anyway. With that thought in mind, he softly spoke the password and stepped into the baths and froze, that was all he could think to do as he watched the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

George Weasley was naked, sitting half out of the water, his head tossed back, his cheeks rosy, his lips parted as he panted, his hips slowly moving up, trying to fit more of it into the mouth tightly locked around his cock.

"F…Fred, d…don't tease." George whimpered pleadingly. "Please… god, so close." The younger twin whined softly a hand carding into Fred's hair, trying to tug the man into movement. Whining when Fred smirked and did something to make George gasp and arch his head flying backwards a strangled moan falling from red bitten lips.

Cedric swallowed hard his own mouth falling open to groan, though he made no sound for fear of being caught, his own cock twitching to life underneath his robes, Cedric knew he should stop them, or leave but he was rooted to the spot, unable to do anything but watch as George keened and mewled arching into his brother's lips.

"F… Fuck, Fred I… nn I…" George tried to stammer a warning before he convulsed and tensed, his hips snapping foreward, achieving the orgasm that Fred had tauntingly dangled just out of reach. George panting hard when it was all over, half limp in the water, Fred snickering.

"Not tired are you?" Fred demanded his tone light, teasing, and smug. Cedric shuddered at the sound of that perfect voice licking his lips and swallowing hard his eyes wide as he resisted the urge to make himself known, or to reach down and cup his own swiftly hardening prick.

"Shut up Fred, you're a horrible bro…" George looked up his eyes locking onto Cedric's who blushed furiously at having been caught watching them and Fred turned to stare at Cedric with wide startled, heat filled eyes.

"Looks like we've been caught." George stated simply watching as Cedric swallowed hard and drew himself up, ready for the twins to bolt and for himself to start yelling.

"Ooh, looks like we're in trouble." Fred muttered his eyes strolling down Cedric's body as he slowly, languidly pulled himself out of the tub, Fred's eyes picking out Cedric's soft pants and still hardening cock, the bulge barley visible through the cloak, but it was there.

Cedric on the other hand had focused completely on Fred's thick, slightly weeping cock which was pointed straight at him. When Fred noticed the cock twitched, as if beckoning Cedric closer and the prefect shivered swallowing hard again licking his lips a little before he was consciously aware of it.

"Are we going to get punished?" Fred asked, that taunting smug tone back in place as George climbed gracefully out of the bath after his brother licking his lips after Cedric. The hufflepuff on the other hand, had begun to have very dirty thoughts of punishing the twins, who certainly deserved it, pinning them to the floor and spanking them red, making them fuck each other while Cedric watched and wanked before joining in… no! Bad Cedric!

"We're only going to get punished if he tells." George murmured softly a smirk in place as they slowly stalked towards Cedric who shuddered as soft, firm fingers trailed along his arms.

"I… I…" Cedric could even talk as Fred's hand slowly traveled downwards.

"We'll just have to make sure he doesn't tell then." Fred murmured softly in Cedric's ear who gasped softly at the lips, as warm and smooth as silk, brushed his ear. A strangled groan fell from his lips as a hot hand cupped his cock squeezing with just the right pressure to make Cedric's legs go weak and a long, strangled groan fall from his lips.

George giggled as his tongue strolled around Cedric's neck making the Hufflepuff shudder, his hips rubbing foreword for more contact into Fred's hand his head leaning to the side to allow George more room to work. This was not the way that it was supposed to happen, but Cedric couldn't seem to make himself care.

He gasped softly as two hands, one from each twin, swiftly began to unbutton his robes, firm lips attached to both sides of his neck, kissing, licking, nipping, teasing the soft long ignored skin they found Cedric panting softly as the hand on his crotch began to move, squeezing and pressing, massaging his thick wanting cock, making Cedric groan again and tremble his legs nearly giving out. If it wasn't for the twins holding him up, he'd have taken a spill.

"S…S…" Cedric tried to stammer for them to stop as is cloak fell to the ground, revealing nothing but a pajama top and some boxers. Cedric had changed from his school uniform to his usual sleep attire before going on his rounds, so he could just crawl into bed when he was done, but this was proving quite the advantage as well.

"Shh," George murmured smirking a little as he gently bit on Cedric's ear making Cedric moan again a shudder rippling through his body panting hard and swallowing harder. He was supposed to be setting a proper influence, and here he was letting himself be molested by two of the sexist guys in school. Then again, he was a hot blooded teen, with a perfect record…and being bad felt so good.

He gasped loudly as warm hands stole up his shirt, George moving so that his renewed hard on was pressing into Cedric's ass as he pinched and rolled the nipples in practiced, and very pleasurable ways, tiny tingles of pure pleasure, and occasionally mild pain, rolling through Cedric making his hips buck foreward and his chest lift for more, his ass pressing back, rubbing into George's thick prick.

"N…nnn. More." Cedric suddenly demanded his cheeks red with pleasure his eyes clouded with lust and heat, his voice thick, deep, wanting and he shuddered as he slowly felt his boxers being tugged down whimpering at the chill air when a red hot tongue began tracing tiny patterns along Cedric's cock.

"Oh f…fuck!" Cedric gasped arching hard into the many sensations of being tormented by so many stimulations at once, even a mouth had returned to his neck, gently biting down sending shocks of bright amazing pain through Cedric's body making him mewls and squirm, his body begging for more, the teeth driving down again and again leaving bright bruises that would show in the morning as the red hot tongue found his balls and tormented them too.

"C…Can't." Cedric pleaded gasping softly as his hand buried itself into Fred's hair trying to make him do more, he couldn't take it, the pleasure was too much, it was killing him, killing him slowly as he wriggled and writhed into more pain inducing bites his hips trying to snap both foreword and backwards as George ground himself tightly into the prefect's ass, not yet fucking him but causing real friction between cock and entrance, and Fred's mouth had slowly, so slowly began to devour the trembling Cedric's cock, sucking only occasionally as his tongue rubbed and stroked his teeth scraping. All Cedric could manage to do was sit there and take it.

It was torment, it was hell as the twins snickered lightly George suddenly gone from Cedric's back. Fred pulling away from the front to stand there in front of him together, looking Cedric up and down, Cedric panting hard his shirt falling back into place barely brushing the base of his thick cock, which had begun to weep with the sudden loss of attention.

"W…what?" Cedric demanded, confused and the twins smirked in unison, tricky, prankster smirks that made Cedric's blood run cold. What where they going to do!

"You where about to cum." Fred stated simply. "We can't have that now." he taunted and Cedric swallowed hard, suddenly realizing that he was being punished, he wasn't sure what for… or if there even was a reason. All he knew was that Fred was fucking hot when he was in all control like that. He bent down and picked up Cedric's wand and examined it closely before pressing it to the base of Cedric's cock.

"Restrictus." the red head murmured, smirking as Cedric yelped his hips jerking foreward as something tight settled around the base of his cock, cutting off even the pre cum that had slowly been spilling out of his cock, and something tight wrapped around his balls too, as if enforcing the knowledge that Cedric wasn't going to be able to cum without Fred releasing the spell.

"N…Nnn please… Fred." Cedric whimpered his hand moving down to feel his cock, trying to remove whatever had been placed there, but all he felt was his own smooth skin. Fucking magic! George cackled softly as he settled onto all fours and ran his tongue along Cedric's cock head, gathering up all the pre that had been spilled and humming softly with the taste as he slowly began to work Cedric into his mouth, sucking, stroking, scraping, taunting, tormenting as Cedric mewled loudly arching, trying to jerk his hips foreward only to find that he couldn't, four hands holding his hips tightly in place as a hot, wet tongue began to trace his ass.

"A…aaah …n…nnn… No, g…god fucking…" Cedric whimpered panting hard, his cock felt like it was going to explode in George's mouth, the tongue tracing his entrance making his legs weaker than ever and he staggered, nearly falling four arms quickly catching him and laughing wickedly as they settled him onto all fours so he could support himself.

Fred's tongue returned to his ass, that thick wet tongue poking and prodding, slowly beginning to slip inside as George's mouth fell back onto Cedric's cock sucking fast, hard stroking with his tongue again and again, his own thick cock dangling in front of Cedric's lips. And before the perfect could stop himself his lips where wrapping around George's cock, his body trembling as he struggled to buck into that amazing tongue and mouth, which had squealed around his cock so damn pleasurably.

Cedric sucked and stroked the head with his tongue, hesitant to go lower, he had never given a blow job before, but from the sounds that where agonizing his cock, he was doing just fine. Cedric cried out into George's cock however as a soft finger suddenly slipped into his ass, teasing the inner muscles of Cedric's ass making the Hufflepuff whine and try to buck, to no avail.

George whimpering and whining into his cock, making Cedric arch and moan before slowly moving his head lower and lower along Georges cock, wanting to torment him just as much as they where tormenting him. His cheeks sucking in as he showed no mercy on George's cock, sucking stroking scraping biting. Leaving tiny red marks all up and down George's cock, who squealed with every tiny bite making the twin suck even harder on his cock.

He arched and forced George lower as a second finger worked its way into his ass, spreading him wide and sending tiny prickles of pain straight through his body and into his dick. And Cedric snapped pulling George's dick from his mouth.

"If you're going to fuck me then fuck me!" Cedric wailed, sounding more pathetic than he'd intended, but his cock was full and wanting, needing to cum and Fred was taunting his prostate making the need worse and George certainly wasn't helping as he'd started biting too…

The twins chuckled and slowly pulled away, panting and red in the face as they slowly began to move towards the bath indicating for Cedric to join them, the Hufflepuff practically tripping into the water. He was so eager as Fred snickered taking hold of Cedric's hips pulling him away from the wall George slipping into place with a small moan, eager for Cedric's fat cock, Cedric shivering, just as eager for Fred's hot dick.

With one motion, Cedric was buried balls deep into Georges ass, and Fred was buried balls deep into Cedric's, all three of them calling out in pleasure arching and squirming as they adjusted to the pleasures that the other was giving them, panting hard Cedric was the first to move, pushing foreword, pulling backwards, fucking himself on Fred's cock even as he ruthlessly fucked George, both twins moaning and mewling at the fast pace Cedric had set, Fred quickly taking up the motions, George sitting there, Cedric's grip too tight to allow for any movement.

"Please… spell, got to cum." Cedric whimpered pleadingly after a bare minute of ruthless, fast paced fucking Fred snickering in his ear, panting hard as he upped the pace, ramming into Cedric again and again, brushing and jabbing the prostate his pace forcing Cedric's pace faster George wailing with pleasure as he squirmed under Cedric.

And then Fred was Cumming, arching, shooting thick hot wet seed deep into Cedric who suddenly found himself doing the same, filling Georges ass with his own hot sticky seed, George squealing as he spilled his cum into the water of the tub the three men in the tub pausing to catch their breaths. Cedric looking completely stunned, the twins looking very pleased.

"K… that was hot." George finally managed to mutter and Cedric shivered a little, feeling a little sick. He had never meant to have sex with anyone, he felt dirty all of a sudden, and used as Fred started to slip free.

"Nnng… Fuck yeah it was." he admitted smirking a little at Cedric suddenly grabbing the boys hair and pressing their lips tightly together, Cedric's shame vanishing in an instant, hopeful for more, but Fred pulled away again and began to climb out of the tub. George groaning as he did the same leaving Cedric alone in the tub feelings of shame and dirty beginning to wash over the Hufflepuff again.

"Oi, Ced." Fred called suddenly. "Aren't you coming? Me and Fred usually cuddle in the Room of requirement after. Want to join?"

"Huh?" Cedric asked startled as he gaped at them and Fred laughed.

"Were asking if you want you be a couple with us." George stated smirking a little. "I mean, if you want."

"No, I mean yes! I…" Cedric flushed hard ad crawled out of the tub. "I would love to be a couple with you." he admitted as he grabbed his cloths and got dressed, Fred and George taking Cedric's hands as he finished and led him away. A happy ever after? Cedric certainly thought so.


End file.
